Homeward Bound
by KeybladeoftheElements
Summary: America messes up a spell, and winds up switching bodies with Canada. However, the two are unable to get their bodies back, and have to live as the other until they are able to find a spell that will cancel America's.


**Author's Note: I didn't mean to offend anyone with Avengers, Meet the Nations. I am sorry if anyone was offended, as that was not my intention. I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Canada?" a soft voice called, and a young man glanced up.<p>

"Go away, Alfred." Matthew Williams, who was also the nation of Canada, mumbled, but his brother ignored his request.

"One day, I'll make you visible again. I swear."

"Don't worry. I'm… I'm used to it."

"Mattie. I'm sorry." At those words, Matthew looked at his brother in shock, because Alfred never apologized.

"America… It's all right. I'm honestly used to it. Promise." Canada's voice shook at the end, and America sat down next to him.

"I haven't been the best brother, but I _will _fix it." Alfred pressed on, and Canada glanced at Alfred.

"You've been trying for years." Canada whispered, and America nodded.

"I know."

The brothers fell into silence, and the two watched as nations began to file into the meeting room.

"I have to go, Can. I'll see you later?" America asked, and Canada nodded.

"Yeah."

When America entered the meeting room, Canada stood up, and ran outside, where he sank to his knees, and cried. Canada cried for himself, and for America. However, when he saw that nations were starting to come out, Canada quickly rubbed his eyes, and headed over to where he knew America would be.

"Hey, bro!"

"Hello, America."

The brothers waited until the other nations left, and then Alfred proudly held up and old book.

"Nicked it off of Iggy! Now come on!" Alfred hissed, and led his brother away.

"Ok here it is. Let's see…" Alfred mumbled as he flipped through pages.

"Um… Al?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this, eh?" Matthew asked softly, and Alfred smiled.

"Of course! Let's see… Nope, not it… No… Not the one I'm looking for… Found it!" Alfred's triumphant cry shattered the silence, and Canada jerked at the cry.

"Ok… Here goes!" Alfred announced, and began chanting. A bright flash filled the room, and two cries were heard, before everything once again fell into silence. Several hours passed, and Alfred slowly stirred. He glanced around, and gasped when he saw his body lying inert next to him.

"Mattie!" He cried, crawling over to his brother.

"Mattie!" Alfred repeated, louder. Now, he knew how everyone felt when they complained of him sleeping like the dead, he guessed. Spying the spell book near his body, Alfred made a mad scramble for it, and grasped it in his trembling hands. Slowly, he read through the spell, old lessons with England rushing into his mind, and he groaned as he realized what he'd read.

"A… Al? Why do I feel so… weird?" Matthew's voice mumbled and Alfred sighed, before saying, "I read the wrong spell, Mattie. We… well, we switched bodies."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I'm trying to find something to switch back, but I've gotten nothing." Alfred replied softly.

"Maybe Massachusetts could help?" Matthew suggested quietly.

"No. I'm not involving the states. But, we have to return this," Alfred sighed as he held out the spell book, "to Arthur."

Canada nodded, and America groaned.

"What's wrong, eh?"

"I have to face Arthur, AND explain why I thought it necessary to take one of his books!" the American complained.

"Um… Al?" the Canadian called, but was unintendedly ignored.

"Stay here, okay?" Alfred murmured to his brother, and stood. When he had left, Matthew chased him, determined to catch up to him.

"Al!" he yelled, and saw his brother pause.

"What?"

"You're in MY body, Al! No one can see you except me- you now- can see you!"

"W-What?" stammered the younger twin.

"It's true. I'd better go talk to Arthur." Canada excused himself, and America watched his brother's retreating back.

"Come back quickly." He whispered softly. When Canada returned, he looked furious.

"How'd it go?" America asked, and Canada growled, before smashing a nearby table.

"Whoa! Calm down, Mattie!" Alfred squeaked, scared of his brother's sudden rage.

"He thought I was YOU! He said- and I quote- 'Bugger off, you bloody git!' At least I know how you feel."

"Alfred?" a female voice asked, making the North Americans twins jump.

"Treasa! What-" Alfred started, but Treasa held up a hand, silencing the other nation.

"Or, should I say: Matthew?"

"HUH?" the brothers yelped.

"Ah could see ye. Ah'm sorry for no' comin' over earlier."

"Why can you see me?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Because Ah was the one to put it on ye. It's a long story, but we have time." The only female Kirkland explained, before she began to tell the brothers the truth.

"So, this Adela sometimes takes control, and wreaks havoc?" Canada questioned.

"Aye. She… is me dark side, ye could say. Like how Germany and Japan were during World War Two, ye know, like somethin' else was controllin' them."

Alfred immediately glanced down at the floor. He knew that feeling very well, after all, it was how he was in later years with Native America. She still hadn't emerged from wherever she had hidden, and he felt guilty every time he met one of her people.

"Could you remove it?" Matthew asked hopefully, but Treasa shook her head.

"Ah've ' has worked. Th' unicorns told me tha' Ah need ta kill Adela in order ta break th' spell."

"And how would you do that?" America asked, but Treasa was silent, and the brothers got the feeling that she was hiding something.

"'Asa! Come on, we're leaving!"

"Ah will see ye later. Don't worry. Ah'll break th' spell on ye, Matthew."

No one knew it, but Death was coming to one of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a sequel to this called A Distant Wish. <strong>


End file.
